eos10fandomcom-20200213-history
Horace Urvidian
Doctor Horace Urvidian is a xenomorphologist and the chief of infirmary of EOS 10. He is an incredibly intelligent man, and is admired for his dedication to his work and for the diseases he has cured. However, this is offset by his brash, sarcastic, and at first glance unfriendly demeanor. Personality In the original universe, Dr. Urvidian is notorious alcoholic. He altered his genes to enable himself to ingest more of his preferred drink, Ceriliac Ale. After a series of unfortunate drunk happens, Ryan was sent to EOS 10 help him become fit for duty. In the alternate reality, Dr. Urvidian swore against drinking until the parental reveal (see history), and Ryan was originally brought to EOS 10 on Dr. Urvidian's request. Dr. Urvidian has a strong fondness for cupcakes, and has developed a passion for painting. His artistic skill has grown to be very impressive. His work Man With Cat was showcased in an exhibition with renowned artists. History Dr. Urvidian previously was Ryan's fathers' best friend. However, as revealed in The Last Offices, Dr. Urvidian and Ryan's mother had an affair in the past, leading to the two no longer speaking. Admiral Dalias does not blame Dr. Urvidian, and regrets the silence between them. Admiral Dalias' desire to set things right by helping Dr. Urvidian is part of the reason Ryan was sent to EOS 10. In the alternate reality, Dr. Urvidian and Admiral Dalias remained friends. Dr. Urvidian was present for Ryan's childhood as a family friend, and read to Ryan his famous medical book when he was little, possibly being the catalyst for alternate Ryan to study medicine. Dr Urvidian had been following Ryan's career closely and transferred him to EOS 10 when he thought he was ready. It was hinted at in the episode The Last Offices that Dr. Urvidian is Ryan's biological father. This was confirmed in The Event ''after Ryan discovers Dr. Urvidian ordered a parentage test. Trivia * Dr. Urvidian was very close to his mother. He does not keep any personal artifacts, except of a photograph featuring the two of them. She passed away some time ago. Quotes * ''"''I ''dislike you''."'' - to Ryan, several times * (about Ryan) "Miscreant. Dastardly... lovable little miscreant." - Harsh Light of Another Day * "Finally! I’ve been waiting for you… waiting for you to come replace me. Come to take my job? Come to undo my life’s work? Well not as long as I’m standing here on my own feet." - to Ryan before passing out * "Joyless, actually, you seem like a joyless person, very sad. And your forehead is much too large for a man of your stature."- to Ryan * "NO. Begone. Petulant little fly. You’re nasty, disturbing, and uncomfortable. And you bother me. I will not be undone by the likes of you, especially not while sober." - to Ryan * "I believe I’m likely a top, but I’m willing to experiment just so you know." Category:Regular Characters Category:Characters